The Remaining few
by personthatdoesthings
Summary: Rated M for violence, Gore, language. Sexual jokes, and Sexual tensions.
1. Awakening

BAM BAM BAM "Open up" BAM BAM BAM "Open up or we'll have to use force".

Nick awoke to the painfully annoying knocking on his door "Open up o-".

"Give me a second" Nick said while slowly standing up off his "bed" which was an old mattress stacked on some wood pallets. Nick walked over to his closet putting on a dirty grey short sleeve shirt over his tank top and then proceeding to put on some green cargo pants covered in old blood.

Finally nick walked to the door opening it cautiously checking to see who it was. He was met with an unhappy soldier "Sir, please step out of the room and get on your knees" the soldier said sternly. Nick proceeded to fully open his door and walk out and get on his knees. "Whats Happening?" Nick asked. "Emergency testing" said the soldier while pulling out a scanner. Nick looked around the hallway to see people being checked by soldiers. "Why? Was there a breach in your oh so safe wall?" Nick said sarcastically while grinning. "Shut up" one of the soldiers said looking down at nick.

Nick felt the cold scanner on the back of his neck then hearing a ding. "Clean" the soldier testing him said.

"Oh shit, we got a live one here!" a soldier said down the hall. Nick looked to see the tester cocking his gun. "What!? No the test is wrong please im not infected just try it aga-" Bang. the soldier shot the person ending their life. He then picked up the body hoisting it over his shoulder and walking down the hallway towards the stairs. "Alright proceed to next level!" said a soldier in different clothing suggesting a captain. "YES SIR!" the soldiers said all together. They then started to walk to the stairs. "Continues with your lives citizens" said the captain

Nick then stood up and walked into his room while the rest of the people ran to the dead guy's room and started to loot him. Nick slammed the door and walked back to his bed laying down. "Ow…" Nick yelped. He then checked what the pain was, seeing that he sat on his tail funny.

"Dammit" he said laying back down making sure not to hurt his tail again.

To be continued…

A/N: if you couldn't tell this is set in the same universe as the last of us just with zootopia characters and animals

I got the idea while playing none other than the last of us.

This will be the shortest chapter it will take some time for the next one.


	2. 2 Weeks Earlier

2 WEEKS EARLIER

The time was 6:30 outside warehouse B-7. Nick sits waiting for a friend, going over the plan to steal a small box of rations to last a week. At first to train for this they stole small thing like RCs (Ration Cards), playing cards, and small jewelry. They sold the jewelry and playing cards for more RCs.

*CRACK*, Nick looks up to see his friend Finnick. "Woah, woah, calm down Nick it's just me" said Finnick. "Oh… You scared me I thought you were a guard" said Nick, calming down. "Man I knew you were a little bitch, but really?" Laughed Finnick. "Yeah, says the one who almost had a heart attack at the sight of a clicker" said Nick. "Fuck you man, those things are scary" said Finnick in an angry tone, growling under his breath. "Whatever, also why don't you keep it down Before we get caught" said Nick, putting a finger in front of his mouth to symbolize shushing.

"Anyway, what's the plan?" asked Finnick, in a quieter tone. "So i'm gonna need you too do most of the dirty work" said Nick. "I'll be distracting the gaurds alright?" asked Nick, looking at the fennec below him. "Alright, cool….. What if things go south?" asked Finnick. "What, scared already?" said Nick like he was talking to a kit. "Fuck off" said Finnick, clenching his fists. "Dont worry I got your back"Nick said while pulling out a makarov. "Nice" said Finnick grinning. Finnick reached out to grab it, butNick pulled back his hand making sure he couldn't grab it. "Hold on there cowboy, this is for emergencies only, and it's mine" said Nick in a matter-of-fact tone. "Okay, so what do I get" asked then pulled out a small knife handing it to him. "Seriously?" asked Finnick with a I-don't-believe-this-shit face. "Hey, i'm gonna be distracting them so if we get caught there's gonna be more on me then you" said Nick putting his paws in the air in put his paw back out for Finnick. "Fine" said Finnick snatching the knife out of Nick's hands.

Nick stood up and turned around to walk to the fence then crouching, and clenching his fists on the fence narrowing his eyes. " You see that window up there?" asked Nick. "Yeah, the broken one?" said Finnick pointing towards a window covered in boards. "Yep, Here use this to take out the nails of the boards covering it" Nick said while handing Finnick a hammer. "Alright, what about you?" asked Finnick. "I'll be over there, setting these up" Nick said, pulling out some fireworks. "Oh shit, where did you get those?" asked Finnick looking at the fireworks in amazement. "You remember that trip i went on outside the walls a week ago?" asked Nick putting the fireworks in his bag. "Yeah" Finnick said in response. "Well i found these in the hands of some guy who got stuck in a crevice, and was killed by infected, spores everywhere after he died and fungal grew on him" Nick said, while grinning. "Anyways once these puppies go off you won't have much time so make it quick" said Nick. "Trust me i was born quick" said Finnick looking at Nick with a smug face. Nick then stood up and said "yep and that's why your brain is so small, never got the chance to properly grow".

Finnick whipped his head around towards Nick only too see him jumping down through a hole in the fence he made earlier and heading towards the warehouse. "Dammit Nick, you could tell me when it's go time, you know" Finnick said to himself. Finnick then followed the same path as Nick. But once they made there way too the warehouse yard Nick went to the left to set up the fireworks while Finnick went straight for the window. When Finnick got to the window he started to pry of the boards after he was done he waited for Nick to set off the fireworks to get the guards from inside the warehouse outside making it easier. After about five minutes of waiting, they went off scaring the shit out of Finnick with the loud noise of them exploding. Finnick heard loud noises from inside the warehouse and screaming. Finnick was startled and questioning why they were screaming. But before he thought too much about it he jumped inside heading towards the crates. He managed to find the one labeled rations when he heard the gunshot.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Nick said to himself looking down at the soldier spazzing out before dying. "Shit , Finnick" Nick said before looking up and running towards the window Finnick had gone through. "AHHHH GOD" Finnick could be heard yelling, at the sound of this Nick picked up his pace. Once he got to the window he looked through to see if he could see Finnick. With no sight of his friend he quickly jumped in only to be pushed to the ground by a runner that was much bigger than him. Nick managed to take out his his gun, he then put it to the stomach of the runner unloading three bullets killing it. Nick pushed it off running towards the screams of his friend only to find him laying up against the crate with a wolf on top of him with the knife he gave him in the neck of the wolf. Nick pulled the wolf off his friend to see a hole in his stomach and his hands covered in his own blood from trying to cover it.

"Oh god, i'm so sorry Finnick this wasn't suppose to happen" Nick said looking down at his friend Finnick coughed and wheezed before saying "Please Nick, kill me ". "Oh god i'm so, so, so, sorry" Nick said taking his gun and putting it to the head of his friend. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you" Nick started to tear up. "You're still a little bitch Nick" Finnick said trying to lighten the mood of his own death. "Heh , funny" Nick said, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes before pulling the trigger. Nick then stood up and said "i'm sorry" before taking off before the runners got to him too.

Once home nick quickly undressed himself and laid in his bed, crying himself to sleep.


End file.
